


A Gentle Need

by LiliesandSin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Themes, M/M, Sex, TW: Sex, content warning, tw: mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/pseuds/LiliesandSin
Summary: in this modern au, Anakin and Obi-Wan are passionate lovers, and struggling to work past Obi's father's death.





	A Gentle Need

Anakin started by kissing Obi on the mouth. Obi's lips were rough; his hand was wrapped around the back of Anakin's head, and he was holding Anakin by the waist. Anakin could feel _him_ pressing up against his thigh; Obi was grinding against Anakin's hips, and Anakin mirrored the motion, pushing himself against Obi's body. He wanted to fuck Obi _so badly;_ it was almost a physical presence, a _need_ more than a _desire._

Obi breathed in Anakin's ear, before bending down to kiss Anakin's neck. His hand was slipping down from Anakin's head to his neck, to his back; his other hand was holding Anakin's ass. Anakin was rubbing his hand against Obi-Wan's dick; he slipped his hand down into Obi's pants and rubbed at it gently.

"God..." Obi moaned and bit Anakin's neck. He was unbuttoning Anakin's shirt now, quickly, hands shaking against Anakin's chest. His hands slipped into Anakin's open shirt and gripped him around the waist; he slipped his hands down into Anakin's pants, and then back up his back. Anakin unbuttoned Obi's pants quickly, yanking the belt off-

*

_They were sitting on the bed quietly. Obi's head was on Anakin's arm; he was staring into space._

_It made Anakin nervous. He knew who Obi was thinking about._

_"I'm sorry," Obi said. "I hope I'm not upsetting you, Anakin."_

_"How could you upset me?" Anakin asked. He kissed the top of Obi's head. "What're you thinking about, old friend?"_

_"Today... is July fifth," said Obi. His voice was quiet; he was leaning his head against Anakin's chest. "It's the anniversary of his death." He closed his eyes. "Two weeks from now, it'll have been three years since his funeral."_

_"...Oh." Anakin didn't know what to say. He gripped Obi around the shoulders. "...Do you want to talk about it?"_

*

They fell onto the bed sweating and naked. Anakin was holding Obi down, grinding against his belly. Obi groaned and arched his back, and Anakin pressed him back down again. He pressed his mouth into Obi's; he tasted like hot tea and spice cake. He made his way down Obi's body, stroking Obi's dick _hard_ before pressing his lips down on it.

Obi-Wan groaned. Anakin closed his eyes and focused; it was easy for him to grow tired going down on Obi. Obi was gripping Anakin by the hair; he was moaning and  thrusting gently into Anakin's mouth. Finally, he pulled at Anakin gently. Anakin came up and kissed Obi on the mouth; they were both breathing hard.

"You're hot," Obi whispered.

"That's a matter of perspective," said Anakin. He grinned and grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

*

_"He died three years ago," Obi said. "I couldn't save him."_

_"You tried," said Anakin. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could say, and he didn't know why he was trying. "The instant you knew he had cancer, you flew to him. What more could you do?"_

_"If I'd caught it sooner..." Obi said. "If I'd seen him growing sick... If I'd noticed he was eating less... if I'd noticed the painkillers he was taking..."_

_His voice trailed off. He looked like he was going to cry. Anakin, at a loss for words, held him closer to his chest. "I'm here," he whispered._

_It didn't feel like enough. Obi's arm was wrapped around Anakin's stomach. He looked vulnerable, more so than Anakin knew how to deal with._

_"I miss my father," Obi whispered._

_*_

Anakin was _inside_ Obi. Obi straddled him, hands on Anakin's belly, grunting as Anakin thrust. Coming took Anakin like a storm; one moment he was thrusting hard, and the next moment, he was arching his back, as deep inside Obi as was possible. He moaned and closed his eyes; he felt Obi Wan's semen drip onto his stomach.

A moment later, Obi fell back next to Anakin. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I you," Obi whispered back.

*

_Anakin watched Obi sleep. He still didn't know what to say, or how he could help. But he was there... and if Obi needed him, he would remain there._

_Hopefully, that would be enough._


End file.
